icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Far Seer
are ancient Orcs who represent the pinnacle of Shamanistic power. These powerful Shamans are counted amongst Thrall's closest advisors and are constantly in tune with the workings and maneuverings of the Horde. Far Seers are not only tied to the elements of the earth and sky, but are also adept at foretelling the future. Their model applies to Drek'thar, on Bonus Campaign (Act 1). Some Names are included by random before summoning: Gar'dal Grimsight, Negal Fireye, Kazil Darkeye, Magis Coldeye, Bale Bleakstare, Gorr Grimwolf, Kag'ar Winterfang, Nazgrel, Morg Wolfsong, Kazragore, Fenris'ar Gul. Description Mystical Hero, effective at ranged attacks and scouting. Can learn Chain Lightning, Far Sight, Feral Spirit and Earthquake. Attacks land and air units. Spanish Héroe místico efectivo en ataques a distancia y en búsquedas. Puede aprender Cadena de relámpagos, Vista lejana, Espíritu salvaje y Terremoto. Ataca a unidades de tierra y aire. Information The Far Seer is a very popular hero. For many Orc players it is their first Hero choice. The Far Seer has a collection of great abilities. Almost all Far Seer users start with a point in Feral Spirit. Feral Spirits are great for attacking your first group of Creeps, for Hero Rushes, defending against Hero Rushes, and for scouting the map to discover the enemies' locations and races. Next comes Chain Lightning which can cause serious damage on the enemy. Chain Lightning is especially effective on low hit point units such as ranged units and spellcasters. Some dispute the use of Far Sight but Far Sight is excellent for the final stages of the game. At this point the enemy can be attempting to hide expansions, units, and buildings. Far Sight can reveal a HUGE portion of the map (much better than Reveal or anything else) which will allow you see what the enemy is up to. This is especially useful in team games. Far Sight is also for revealing invisible units such as Night Elves that are hiding. Finally Earthquake is a good counter against enemies building lots of Towers which often happens at the end of a game. The Far Seer is very good for Hero rushes. The Far Seer can use two Spirit Wolves and their own attack to kill enemy workers as they are trying to build their town. This can also be combined with offensive towering. The Far Seer is also useful for defending against Hero rushes for these same reasons. The Far Seer can solo pretty easily using Spirit Wolves. At Level 2 the Far Seer can also combine Chain Lightning and the Spirit Wolves to make quite an army at that point in the game. The Far Seer is a weak caster so keep him away from any enemies. The Far Seer is easily killed when surrounded by melee units or attacked with focus fire by ranged units. Be ready to run at all times. Spells and abilities Far Sight :Reveals the area of the map that is cast upon. Also reveals invisible units. Far Sight is one of the Orcs' main ways of detecting invisible units. An animation is displayed over the revealed area. This can let the enemy know you have used Far Sight; keep that in mind. High level Far Sight reveals a HUGE area on the map. Try it yourself and see. Far Sight is especially useful in team games where players can afford a second Hero and can place points in Far Sight and not worry about spending them in other things. Chain Lightning :Hurls a bolt of damaging lightning at a target enemy that jumps to nearby enemies. Each jump deals less damage. Chain Lightning is a very powerful spell. Far Seers should research it and use it whenever possible. Use Chain Lightning especially against ranged units and spellcasters. Chain Lightning will now jump to sleeping targets if the primary target is also asleep. Feral Spirit :Summons Spirit Wolves to fight enemies for a limited time. Use Feral Spirits at the start of the game to help you attack the Creeps. Send two Feral Spirits in separate directions and use them to scout enemy towns for their location and race. As the Spirit Wolf enters the town attack their buildings or workers. If the enemy isn't smart they may even teleport back to their town to defend it. If you cast Feral Spirit it will dispel any existing Spirit Wolves and create two new ones. It's best to wait until your existing Spirit Wolves are dead before creating new ones. Use your mana for Chain Lightning instead. Earthquake (Ultimate) :Makes the ground tremble and break, causing 50 damage per second to buildings and slowing units by 75% within area of effect. Lasts 25 seconds. Use Earthquakes on large groups of towers, typically created at the end of the game. Earthquakes can be used to clear away large sections of trees. Earthquake brings units to a minimum speed of 140. Earthquake does not slow air units. Earthquake's slow area is 25 (250 in-game). ;Earthquake Counters This spell must be "maintained" to get the full effect. This functionality is applied to mainly mass damage area of effect spells. For example, if you cast an Earthquake spell on an enemy town, your Far Seer must stay casting the spell until the Earthquake is finished. If you give him a new order during the spell, the Far Seer will stop casting the Earthquake. One of the best ways to counter Earthquake is to construct buildings with lots of space between them. Then the enemy will only be able to hit a few buildings at once. Don't build farms in big blocks if you can help it. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) :Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Category:Characters